


Light Em Up

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, i'm... I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha it's funny bc it's like a clever title but, like, it's actually not. </p><p>based on this: http://skeleton-orb.tumblr.com/post/143184006375/birdsofash-ryanthecoolguygif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Em Up

            “Great,” Ray muttered, putting his hands flat on the brick wall in front of them. “We’re lost, we’re stranded, and we’re cornered. Fantastic.”

            “We’re not cornered,” Ryan said from behind him, walking slowly forward with the bag of money over his shoulder. “We’d be cornered if we were being followed, but no one’s after us. We’re fine.”

            “We’re not fine either,” Ray exclaimed. “We’re lost and without a getaway vehicle, Ryan, how is that fine?” Ray ran a hand through his hair before adding, “I can hardly even _see_ anything, man, come on.”

            Ryan held up his free hand. “Don’t worry. I got this,” he said, and stomped his feet on the ground. His shoes began flashing and the floor of the alley around his feet was bathed in dim, multicoloured lights.  

            They lapsed into silence for a few moments, during which Ray stared at the lights on Ryan’s shoes, and Ryan stared at Ray, waiting for his reaction.

            “You have… You have light up shoes?” Ray asked quietly, still looking at the ground.

            “Yeah.”

            The shoes stopped flashing. Ryan stomped again, gently, and the lights came back on.

            “How did you find those in your size?”

            “… It’s a long story,” Ryan answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

            Ray looked up, squinting at him through the darkness. “Did you have to get them custom made?”

            “…No.”

            “You got custom made light up shoes. You. The Mad King, the most terrifying man in the city, got yourself custom made light up shoes.”

            The lights went off again. “Maybe we should just stop talking about this,” Ryan muttered.

            A car pulled up at the edge of the alley and the two criminals stepped to the side, disguising themselves as best they could in case it was the police.

            “Oi! Are you bloody getting in or what?” Gavin’s voice floated towards them.

            “Gavin! Did you know Ryan has –“ Ray started, but Ryan put a hand on his shoulder.

            “You had better not be about to say what I think you’re about to say,” Ryan growled.

            “…A wonderful personality?” Ray finished quietly, and they got in the car.

           


End file.
